Danger Ranger: Life as a Hero
by Dreadwing216
Summary: I will be asking Bikini Bottom's super hero Danger Ranger (SpongeBob) ten questions about life as a hero.
1. Opening Sequence

**Danger Ranger: Life as a Hero**

**Opening Sequence**

OK so in this I am going to ask Danger Ranger (SpongeBob) some questions about life being a hero of Bikini Bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants but I own the Danger Ranger stories.

Announcer on PA: Put your hands together for our host Dreadwing216!

(the audience clap and cheer as Dreadwing216 walks onto the stage and sits in a chair holding a clipboard)

Dreadwing216: Thank you. Hello everyone and welcome to the show "Life as a Hero." I am your host Dreadwing216 and today we will be asking Bikini Bottom's hero Danger Ranger some questions about life being a super hero. During our time on our show we ask them questions like what they're their favourite powers are or who are they're favourite people to rescue from danger. And it looks like the first guest we are going to ask those questions is Danger Ranger so please come we give him a round of an applause please?

(The crowd applauds as Danger Ranger walks onto the stage and sits next to the host)

SpongeBob: Thank you everyone. It is a real pleasure to be here.

Dreadwing216: So Danger Ranger what is life like a super hero? SpongeBob:It's great! I mean being a super-hero is what I wanted to be for Bikini Bottom to save people, stop crimes and helping out.

Dreadwing216: OK now today we are going to ask you these ten questions if you are alright with that Danger Ranger.

SpongeBob: Yeah I will be alright with ten questions so fire away!

Dreadwing216: OK don't go anywhere unless you need to get a snack or go to the toilet because we will be answering Danger Ranger these ten questions in five minutes!

(End of Opening Sequence)


	2. Question One: Favourite Powers

**Question 1: Favourite Powers**

And now we are back with Dreadwing216 and Danger Ranger.

Dreadwing216: Welcome back. Now we are going to ask our guest Danger Ranger ten questions so are you ready Danger Ranger?

SpongeBob: Yeah I'm ready! The first questions then came up on the screen above.

Dreadwing216: OK question one: What are you favourite powers? Danger Ranger thinks about this and then says...

SpongeBob: To be honest my favourite super powers have got to be flying and super speed. I like them because they grant me acess to stop crime faster.

Dreadwing216: Do you use these powers wisely? SpongeBob: Yes I use them wisely and I only use them for crime or for when people are in trouble.

Dreadwing216: OK and who do you save from danger? SpongeBob: Well I save people like Sandy Cheeks.

(In the audience unknown to him Sandy was watching this and she smiled after he mentioned her name)

Dreadwing216: That's good. How fast do you run may I ask? SpongeBob: I believe I run at the speed of sound.

Dreadwing216: OK question one is finished. Now we move onto question two...


	3. Question Two: Who do you hate?

**Question 2: Who do you hate?**

Dreadwing216: OK question 2: Who do you hate Danger Ranger?

SpongeBob: Well there are two people who I hate the most and they are Plankton and Man-Ray.

Dreadwing216: Tell me, why do you hate Plankton?

SpongeBob: Well one time he tried to eat Sandy but then I fired my laser eyes at him which made him drop Sandy but I saved her and defeated Plankton.

(in the audience Sandy then calls out to the hero)

Sandy: Thank you for saving me that day Danger Ranger!

(Sandy then quickly removes her helmet and blows a kiss to Danger Ranger making him blush as Sandy gets her helmet back on)

SpongeBob: You are welcome fellow citizen! (the audience claps at this then the host says…)

Dreadwing216: How romantic. Now tell me, why do you hate Man-Ray?

SpongeBob: The reason why I hate him is because he tries to take over Bikini Bottom but I always foil his plans Believe me he is insane!

(the audience applaud at this)

Dreadwing216: Great, and now we are onto question 3…


	4. Question Three: What do you enjoy doing?

**Question 3: What do you enjoy doing?**

Dreadwing216: OK question 3: What do you enjoy doing when there is no crime?

SpongeBob: Well when I'm a super-hero and when there is no crime I enjoy the free flying all around the city making sure everything is alright.

Dreadwing216: Tell me, when you see crime do you enjoy flying straight into action or just sneak attack on it?

SpongeBob: Well when there is like one or two villains I go into action straight away but when there is a lot of villians I use my sneak attack.

Dreadwing216: Well how do you do your sneak attack?

SpongeBob: Well with that I quietly fly behind a building and with my flight and stealth I grab the villain and fly with them and throw them in jail. (The audience find this interesting and start to applaud)

Dreadwing216: You must be a very trained hero. OK what do you enjoy when your fighting crime?

SpongeBob: Well I abouslutely enjoy stopping the criminals, saving the people and making sure that the city is safe from harm.

(the audience applaud at this while Sandy starts to think romantic thoughts about her hero)

Dreadwing216: Fantastic! Now onto question 4...


	5. Question Four: Do you have a sidekick?

Question 4: Do you have a sidekick?

Dreadwing216: Alright now we are onto question 4: Do you have a sidekick?

SpongeBob: Unfortually I don't. I haven't had one since then.

(In the audience Sandy then thinks about being a sidekick to Danger Ranger)

Dreadwing216: Well how are you able to beat all of those criminals by yourself without a sidekick?

SpongeBob: Well I have my flight, super strength, super speed and stealth so that when these criminals can't see me I can defeat them myself. Easy really, but I wish I had a sidekick.

(Dreadwing216 then writes on his clipboard as the audience sit and watch while Danger Ranger looks at his watch seeing its 3:20pm)

Dreadwing216: Hmm…let's see now. You have super speed, super strength, flight and stealth then like I mentioned in question three you must have been a very trained hero.

SpongeBob: Well I learn very quickly. Do you think it is a good time for a ten minute break?

Dreadwing216: Yes I think that will be a good idea. Ladies and gentleman we will be taking a ten minute break but don't go away. We'll be right back when we will ask our guest the next question: "Does a hero take a rest?"

(The audience applauds as the host and guest get up and walk off the stage for their break while in the audience some people get up and go to find some food in the cateen)


	6. Question Five: Does a hero take a rest?

Question 5: Does a hero take a rest?

(The audience applauds as the show comes back on)

Dreadwing216: Welcome back everyone. I hope you all got something to eat while we ask our guest the remaining six questions. Anyway now onto question five: Does a hero take a rest?

SpongeBob: Well some do and some don't but I take a rest when I finish the crime because my energy does get used up quickly.

Dreadwing216: Interesting now when you rest do you jump back up into action when your watch beeps?

SpongeBob: Yeah I always jump into action because I don't want the crime to get away with it.

(As Dreadwing216 writes down on his clipboard in the audience Sandy really wanted to be by her friend's side on the stage. The host notices this and says...)

Dreadwing216: I'm noticing in the audience your friend Sandy Cheeks wants to sit next to you on this stage.

(Danger Ranger also sees this and he asks the host...)

SpongeBob: Is she allowed to cone on with us?

(Dreadwing216 thinks about it then with a smile he says...)

Dreadwing216: Sure she can come. Can we give a hand to Sandy Cheeks please? (the audience then claps as Sandy walks from her seat onto the stage to the seat next to Danger Ranger)

Sandy: Thank you everyone. It's good to be here...especially with my hero. (Sandy then wraps her one arm around Danger Ranger who was actually SpongeBob making him blush lightly)

(the audience thought of that as romantic and sweet)

Dreadwing216: OK now onto question six...


	7. Question Six: How strong are you?

Question 6: How strong are you?

Dreadwing216: OK Danger Ranger here is question six for you: How strong are you?

SpongeBob: Well because of these powers I have I think I am as strong as a strong man.

Dreadwing216: Interesting. Now can we see an example? SpongeBob: Yeah sure! Just bring out a boat mobile and I will show you.

Dreadwing216: OK we will get one now. Please send out a boat mobile.

(The production me then drive out a boat mobile onto the stage then as they go Danger Ranger then gets up and puts his hands on the boat mobile and with one single heave lifts up the boat mobile with his arms making the audience gasp in amazement then they start to applaud)

Sandy: You are very strong Danger Ranger. That's impressive in my book.

(Danger Ranger smiles and then puts the boat mobile down as he sits back in his seat)

Dreadwing216: Wow! Now that is one strong hero. You probably must impressive Sandy here.

SpongeBob: Well I intend to impress her like I always do.

(Sandy smiles up at him giving him a hug)

Dreadwing216: OK now onto question seven...


	8. Question Seven: People you save

Question 7: Who are the people you save?

Dreadwing216: OK Danger Ranger now we are on to question seven: Who are the people you save from danger? SpongeBob: Uh I think it is just Sandy here who I save from danger mostly.

(Dreadwing216 writes the info down on his clipboard and then drinks out of a mug)

Dreadwing216: Hmm…that is quite interesting there Danger Ranger. And what kind of danger does she get into?

SpongeBob: Well I believe that whenever Plankton kidnaps her then she would yell out for my name and then when I arrive and when I defeat Plankton I then pick up Sandy in my arms and fly away from the location where Plankton is. But whenever Man-Ray kidnaps her then I the fight him with my strength and speed.

(in the audience a person stands up and says…)

Person: Do you save other people as well?

SpongeBob: Yes I sure do fellow citizen. I save the entire of Bikini Bottom! (the audience clap after he says that then the host says…)

Dreadwing216: OK now that we have question seven out of the way can I offer you something from this snack tray?

(Danger Ranger looks at the tray and then picks his favourite…)

SpongeBob: I think I'll have the Crabby Patty with jellyfish jelly and this Kelp-Soda)

(Danger Ranger then eats the Crabby Patty and drinks the Kelp-Soda. The hero finds the food and drink very tasty)

SpongeBob: Wow! This is delicious! Whoever makes these in the canteen they must be very good cooks! (the audience applauds)

Dreadwing216: OK good, I'm glad you like it. Now onto question eight…


	9. Question Eight: Do you get captured?

Question 8: Do you get captured?

Dreadwing216: OK Danger Ranger now here is question eight: Do you ever captured? SpongeBob: Well not really. The only time I was captured by the bad guys was when Man-Ray zapped me with a taser gun and took me to his layer for integration.

Dreadwing216: Did you escape or did someone come to rescue you?

SpongeBob: Well I did manage to escape from the torture table and quietly escape before Man-Ray spotted me and that was when I flew away. Like I said earlier I have stealth.

Dreadwing216: Wow. This guy must be the Stealth Master. Now here is a question for you friend Sandy.

Sandy: OK what is the question?

Dreadwing216: Why do you admire Danger Ranger?

(Sandy thought about this then came with am answer...)

Sandy: Well I think the reason why is because he is so heroic to me. He'll save me from any danger like villains that capture me or when I am in a fire. He's so dreamy.

(What Sandy didn't know was everyone even Danger Ranger was listening to this until she then snapped back into reality and then looked embarrassed)

SpongeBob: I think you just said that aloud. (Sandy blushes as the host says...)

Dreadwing216: Maybe we should save the romantic thoughts for later on in the show. Anyway now here is question nine for you Danger Ranger...


	10. Question Nine: Do you use a sword?

Question 9: Do you use a sword?

Dreadwing216: Here is question nine: Do you use a sword?

SpongeBob: Well not really because I never used one before.

Dreadwing216: I see. Have you been considering using a sword for crime fighting? SpongeBob: Uh I don't know yet Dreadwing216 because I'm only a super hero. If I was using a sword they would call me "Master of the Sword."

(the audience laugh a little at this because they thought that would be funny. The host then eats a bit of his sandwich and then looks at his clipboard)

Dreadwing216: OK we have covered the sword thing but do you have karate skills? SpongeBob: Yeah I sure do! I use them for crime, not hurting people or destroying property.

(Patrick Star in the audience then says...)

Patrick: I did that one time! (the audience then laugh at this and clap)

Sandy: Did you? I missed that! Aw shoot!

Dreadwing216: Um...well and now ladies and gentleman we are finally onto question ten! (the audience applaud and cheer at this which meant they want to know what it was)

Dreadwing216: And for you Danger Ranger your last and tenth question is...


	11. Question Ten: Is there a film?

Question 10: Is there a film?

Dreadwing216: And tonight's tenth and final question is this: Do you have a film planned?

(Danger Ranger looked at his magazine and noiteced a movie title saying "Danger Ranger - Darkness Rises" which means a film is planned)

SpongeBob:Yes there is Dreadwing216! This film will hopefully be a great one for all of you to see! If you lucky enough you could go and watch the filming at the set at 3:26pm tommorow where you will see me in action doing my stunts with my co-star Sandy Cheeks!

(Sandy smiled at her hero then she brought him into a huge hug)

Sandy: (Whispers) Thank you.

SpongeBob: (whispers) Your welcome.

(Sandy then takes off her helmet then she and Danger Ranger then shared a kiss. The crowd was shocked by this but they were soon cheering and whistling as the camera crew filmed this for TV's around the world. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds then Sandy and Danger Ranger broke their kiss and Sandy had to put her helmet back on)

Dreadwing216: Well, well, well. That is just so romantic. Well we have finished our ten questions with our guest Danger Ranger so can we applaud for guest please?

(the audience start to cheer, clap and whistle at the hero as he, Sandy and the host get up) Dreadwing216: Thank you for coming on the show Danger Ranger. It was a real pleasure.

SpongeBob: It is my honour Dreadwing216. Goodbye fellow citizens! Catch you all at the set watching the filming tomorrow! See you then! (Danger Ranger and Sandy then walk off the stage to backstage as the host then says...)

Dreadwing216: Well that's all for tonight folks. Join us next week when our next hero will be the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime from the Transformers film series. Thank you for watching and good night!

(as the host walks off the audience applauds as the s how's ending theme starts to play out)

The End

I hope you liked my ten questions show.

Reviews will be nice.


End file.
